From Where I'm Standing
by xotiffanytran
Summary: Niley AU Miley Stewart and Nick Jonas have been best friend since they were born, coming from the same world of the Hartford Elite Society. Miley needed a change from the life she knew, leaving everyone behind including Nick. Now she is... OFFICIAL HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

From Where I'm Standing

4 years ago, Miley Stewart decided to leave the world she knew, to find herself. Packing her bags she set off to a new world, where she would attend boarding school in London. Now four years later is finally back home, ready to pick up where she left off, only to find out that everything has changed.

Coming home, she finds herself falling for her best friend. The attractive heir to the great newspaper empire. But is she willing to risk it all, just to find out if there is more?

A story about finding one self and falling in love. Sometimes the greatest lesson of life is to learn to live in the moment, and to find out that this isn't your life to live. You are just here, along for the ride.

Niley AU Basically I have been reading way too many GG Sophies/Rogans. So I decided that it was time for me to get back to writing. And I decided to do a Niley but kinda with a crossover with Gilmore Girls. Notes: There will not be any Gilmore Girls character in fact, Miley is Miley Stewart, but she isn't Hannah Montana. Nick Jonas is not really Nick the rock star phoneme. They are normal people. Characters more or less. But here is my twist.

Characters Info:

Miley Renee Stewart (parallel character with Rory): Daughter of Robby and Eliza Stewart.

The Stewart's are a wealthy family, from Hartford. Her family owns a huge investment company, where her father works full time. Her mom, is not only her best friend but runs a chain inn's, all over the East coast.

Nick Jerry Jonas (parallel with Logan Huntzberger): Son of Kevin and Denise Jonas. The Jonas own a large Newspaper empire, that stretches through American and some of Europe. Denise is a housewife, who in this story plays a shallow and judgmental mother. Nick has one older sister, name Morgan.

Full Trailer Video on my youtube account. Please check it out and comment!

--

**4 Years Ago**

**Miley glanced down at her list, marking up the white paper with her pen, as she glanced around her childhood room. The faint trace of tears could be made forming in her eyes, as she took in her surrounding. Wiping away the tears, she glances at her packed bags, smiling to herself, as she thought about what awaits for her, after she walks out that door today.**

**Wrapped in her thoughts she hadn't realize that she was no longer alone, before she felt a gentle hand placed on her should bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned and her eyes locked with the warm brown, that always made her heart melt.**

"**Hey," Nick grinned.**

**Miley smiled, "Hey..."**

**Nick took a step forward his eyes roaming across the large room, pictures that once hung on the wall, were bare. Turning his gaze back at Miley tiny frame, he smiled, "So this is it? Are you sure you are ready for this?"**

**Miley nodded, the tears immediately filling in her eyes, "As ready as I'll ever be."**

**Nick smiled, pulling Miley into his arms, "I'm going to miss you. You'll be great."**

"**I'm going to miss you too Nick, stay out of trouble will ya?" She said with a laugh, the tears breaking free as they slide down the side of her face.**

**Nick nodded, wiping away the fallen tears, before leaning in placing a gentle kiss against her forehead, "We will always be friends."**

"**I love you Nicholas Jerry Jonas." Miley murmured against his chest.**

"**I love you too Miley Renee Stewart." Nick replied.**

--

Chapter One

Present Time

Miley placed her head against the tinted windows, her eyes watching the passing scenery that passed outside the car. Finally the car turned into the long stretch of her childhood, as she took in the familiar manicured lawns and gated houses that stretched over acres of land. The cobblestone driveway that led up to the massive stone houses. The car slowly, turned into the long stretch, driving up the hill before curving into the circular driveway, as the car pulled to a halt. Seconds later, the door swung open, as the driver held the door open, taking in the large brick and stone house, she grinned. Her eyes landing on the dark wood door that separated her from her parents, she smiled, thanking the driver, who had set her bags down onto the brick driveway, handing him a couple green bills. Slowly she made her way to the front door, knocking on the door with the large iron door handle, as it echoed through the house. Seconds later the front door swung open and she was face to face, with the familiar warm smile that graced her lips.

"Miley!" Eliza squealed, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter's neck, pulling her into her arm. Burying her face into Miley long brown curls.

"Mommy!" Miley laughed, as she held her mother, "Where is Dad?"

"Robby!" Eliza called, and seconds later, her father, stepped through the door, his eyes landing on his daughter.

"Sweetie Pie! Your home!" He smiled, before pulling his wife and daughter into his open arms.

"We missed you so much sweetheart!" Eliza told Miley.

Miley nodded smiling, "I missed you too."

Robby held his little girl in his arms, before he managed to mumble in her ear, "Its good to finally have you home again."

"Its good to be home." The tears building in her eyes, as she took it all in, four years ago, she made the decisions to leave the home she knew, to start a life, where she hoped she would find herself. In that moment she knew that there was only one thing to do, and that was to go to boarding school away from the people and places she knew. Her parents were reluctant to agree at first, the last thing they wanted was to send their little girl across the ocean to attend a private school in London, but after much convincing they caved.

Their she created a name for herself, aside from being a Stewart. She made friends and burst out of her protective shell. Fallen in and out of love with a few boys along the way, yet managed to keep her grades up, and accepted into the prestigious college of her choice, Yale.

--

Stepping into the large family home, she took in the familiar two story foyer that exposed the large grand staircase, the wooden floors glossed to perfection. Her eyes drifting to the formal living room, pictures of her childhood, staring back at her, as she smiled remembering the shy girl she once knew. Glancing around the room, she smiled, knowing that everything was just the way she had left it.

Miley slowly walked into the living room, her fingertips grazing against the soft cloth that lined the couch, her eyes darting around the room, before landing on a familiar frame, her eyes filling with tears. She smiled as she remembered the memory, the picture of the little boy with unruly brown curls, his arms placed around the shoulder of the little girl standing beside him. A large grin swept across their faces, as they took the picture.

Turning over as she heard the thump of her things being placed on the floor, she turned to face her mother, her eyes glazed with tears, "Still the same place kiddo."

Miley nodded, "Everything seems to be in place."

Eliza smiled at Miley, before she went back out the door, to help Robby carry the best of Miley things inside.

Taking a deep breath she walked across the cold wooden floors, just as the front door slammed close, her parents standing in front of her, "Well you missy, sure know how to pack." Robby huffed, as he tried to catch his breath.

Miley laughed, shaking her head at her father, "That or you are just getting old."

He shot a glare at her before breaking out into a warm chuckle, "What can I say..."

Eliza laughed, "I taught you well sweetheart... well you are probably tired, why don't you head upstairs, I'll have Angela, unpack your things for you."

Miley nodded, "All right, I love you Mom and Dad."

"We love you sweetheart."

--

"Miley sweetheart!" Eliza voice filled her thoughts, as she groaned.

Shifting her weight in bed, her eyes fluttered open, taking in the light that filled the large room. Before her blue eyes landed on her mother, who was seated on the edge of her large bed. She pushed herself up, the covers falling off her body, before her eyes landed on her alarm clock, groaning, "Mom, its like noon, why did you let me sleep in so late?"

Eliza laughed, "You were just groaning, because I woke you up. Now you are yelling because I let you waste your day away? Some daughter you are. Well, if you must know, I was going to let you sleep in but, you have a visitor."

Miley wiped her tired eyes. Before she spoke, "Who is here?"

Eliza smiled, "Why don't you get your butt out of bed, and get dress and see for yourself. I need to run into the Inn. Dad will be home later tonight, so I will see you later tonight at dinner, call if you need anything."

Miley nodded, "All right mom, I'll be ok."

"I know sweetheart... I really happy your home sweetheart!" Eliza added, before she lent down pressing her lips against Miley head, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Mom." Miley replied, with a smile, as she watched her mom, walk out the door. Pushing herself out of bed, her feet stepped onto the ground, as her toes hit the wooden floors, and quickly padded to her bathroom. Making her way to the sink, she took in her reflection, her brown curly hair, was a complete mess, pulling open the drawer, she pulled out her brush, as she ran the bristle though her long hair, before pulling it back. Finding a black hair type she wrapped her brown hair on top of her head into a messy bun, before turning on the sink. Letting the warm water flow beneath the faucet, she dipped her hands into the warm water, before bringing it to her face, as she wash away the sleep in her eyes. Finding a towel, she dried her face, before placing the towel away. Brushing her white teeth, she wiped the counters, and headed out the bathroom door, and making her way to her closet. Her fingertips brushed across the soft cotton shirts that lined the wooden rack, she settled on a white T-shirt and pair of frayed jeans. Slipping out of her pj's, she threw on the shirt and jeans.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, as she glance in the mirror, Miley made her way down the back stairway, and into the kitchen, her eyes landing on a familiar head of curls, before she squealed, making her way over to the figure that was seated at the kitchen island, "Nick!"

Immediately he turned around, his brown eyes landing on the girl, running towards him, with open arms, as he took her into his arms, "Hey their stranger!"

Miley laughed, "What are you doing here? How did you know I was even home?"

NIck laughed, "Well I was here to see my best friend, but I see I am unwanted. And I didn't know your homecoming was such a secret, I guess you should have reminded your grandparents to keep their lips sealed."

Miley grinned, as she glanced up at the warm brown eyes she love, "You know I love you. I can't believe your here. I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too Mi. What are your plans for the day?" He questioned a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing yet, why whats up?" Miley asked.

"Well, if you want, we could go over to Oliver's, I think Lily, Becca, Jake, and Oliver will be there. I'm sure they would love to see you again." Nick replied.

"That sounds great. Let me go get my purse and phone," Miley said before glancing over her shoulder, "make yourself at home, though I see you already have."

Nick laughed, as he held his hands up in defeat, "Hey, it's not my fault Angela makes the best pancakes."

Miley laughed, as she tore up the stairs and back into her room. Making her way over to her dresser, she found her black Dior bag, sling the bag onto her shoulder, as she tossed in her house keys and black iphone. She entered back into the kitchen and found Nick, placing his empty plate into the dishwasher before he turned around. A smile on his lips.

"Those were delicious." Nick said laughing.

Miley laughed, "I bet they were," making her way to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water, before returning to the counter, picking up a granola bar set on the marble counter.

"Let's go!" He called, lacing his finger through Miley, as she laughed, making their way through the front door. MIley locked the front door behind, before she made her way down the cobblestone pathway, and onto the driveway where she found Nick waiting in a black porsche convertible, the hood down.

Opening the black door, she settled into the leather seat, before closing the door, buckling her seatbelt, as Nick backed out of her driveway. He weaved his car, through the street, stepping on the accelerator, as the car sped through the streets, the familiar house passing them by.

Nick finally pulled into the long black asphalt driveway, before shutting the engine, as he and Miley, stepped out of the car. Nick locking his car behind him, as Miley made her way to the front door, her finger pressing against the doorbell. Seconds later the front door swung open, and a handsome brown hair brown eyed boy stood in the doorway.

His eyes widen before a grin appeared across his face, "Miley!"

Miley laughed, before she yelled, "Surprise!"

Immediately his arms flung around Miley, as he held her in his arms, "I can't believe you are finally home. I thought you were supposed to stay in Europe until the end of summer."

Miley smiled, as they broke away from their embrace, "I missed my parents and I was ready to come home."

Oliver smiled, "Its good to have you home..." He glanced up before his eyes landed on Nick, "Hey you are finally here. Everyone is waiting downstairs."

Nick nodded before he followed Oliver inside, Oliver's arm placed around Miley shoulder, as he guided her downstairs and into the furnished basement. She could hear laugher and talking echoing from below, as she followed Oliver downstairs.

Finally they reached the carpet floor, the brightly lit room, was filled with teenager that were seated all around the room, their eyes landing over to Miley and Oliver as Oliver yelled, "What did I say about touching that Eric!"

Miley eyes landed on a blonde hair boy, setting down, a glass vase, before he grinned crookedly, "Chill Ol! Who's the chick?"

Before Oliver could answer, Miley heard a squealed, before her gaze landed on two girls, a blonde hair and brown hair girl, who immediately sprang from their seat, and hurtling over to Miley, their arms wide, "I can't believe you are home!" The blonde hair girl shouted, as she reached Miley first, pushing Oliver out of the way, and wrapping her arms around Miley tiny frame.

"Hey Lily!" Miley grinned, "How is my best friend?"

"Freaking amazing... what are you doing home? I thought you were supposed to stay in London." Lily shouted.

Becca immediately spoke, "Stop hogging her Lil'!" As Lily arms broke away from Miley and Becca's arms wrapped around Miley neck.

"I missed you so much Miles. We have so much to catch up on." Becca added with a smile.

"I miss you too Becca!"

"Are you going to introduce us?" the blonde hair boy questioned Oliver.

Oliver glared at him before shaking his head, "No, she doesn't need to meet any of you losers."

Lily snorted a laughter before catching Oliver's eye, her smile faded.

Miley smiled before walked towards the boy, placing her hand out in front of him, "Sorry, I'm Miley."

The blonde hair boy smiled, before he spoke, "Nice to meet you Miley, I'm Eric Duwall."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She replied with a smile.

Eric returned the smile, as Miley caught his striking green eyes. He was attractive, that much was for sure. Before she could say anything else, she heard the footsteps tearing down the stairs, her eyes landing on Nick. A blonde hair boy and a pretty blonde hair girl following close behind him. She hadn't even noticed that Nick hadn't followed her downstairs, before she caught his eyes. He gave her a warm smile, before her thoughts were interrupted.

"You look familiar!" The blonde hair boy said out loud. His eyes drifting up and down Miley's body, before his eyes widen.

Miley smiled, as Jake ran over to her, picking her up, in his arms, and spinning her around, "I can't believe it's you!"

Miley laughed, as her eyes caught the cold glare of the blonde hair girl Jake had walked in with. He finally set her on the ground, as Miley hand settled onto his shoulder to balance herself, before she spoke, "Hey Jake..."

"Are you home for good?" He asked with a huge grin.

Miley nodded, "Well I'm at least home from Europe."

Jake smiled, pulling her back into his arms, giving her another tight squeeze, "I missed you so much."

Miley laughed, "I've been told that." She smiled, leaning in to Jake shoulder, as she buried her face into his shoulder, she muttered, "I think your girlfriend is looking a little jealous. You better inform her that I'm just your friend."

Jake glance up as his eyes landed on Anna, pulling away from Miley, and making his way back to Anna. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he led her over to Miley, "Anna, I want you to meet one of my best friend, Miley. Miley this is my girlfriend Anna."

Miley smiled at the girl, placing her hand out in front of Anna, "It's nice to meet you Anna."

Anna glanced at the girl in front of her, before glancing down at the hand Miley offered, giving her the once over, she laughed, "Yeah... right.. Nice to meet you too..." Turning her gaze to Jake, she whined, "Jakey, I'm thirsty."

Jake watched his girlfriend in embarrassment, before he turned to watch Miley's reddening face, the society smile that graced her lips, before he spoke, "I'm really sorry about my 'girlfriend". Usually she isn't this rude."

Miley smiled, "Don't worry about it Jake. You always knew how to pick them." Immediately Lily and Becca burst out laughing, Nick and Oliver chuckled softly. Anna piercing blue eyes glared at Miley, her lips pressed in a thin line.

Miley turned to face Anna, before she grinned, "You really have a pretty face. You don't want any wrinkles from that face you're making do you?"

Not waiting for an answer, she made her way over to Becca and Lilly who were seated on the couch, making room for their best friend to sit between them, and fill them in. Jake glanced over at Nick and Oliver who made their way to sit and join the conversation, Eric sitting down beside them. Glancing down at the girl in his arms, he frowned before he spoke quietly, "That was really rude Ann."

Anna glance up meeting Jake's eyes, before she shrugged, "Who does she think she is?"

"She is my best friend if you must know..." Jake voice laced with ice, he removed his arm, before slowly making his way towards the group. Anna stopped him, placing a hand onto his shoulder, as he glanced back, a frown flashed across her perfect face.

"I'm sorry..." Anna said in defeat.

Jake shook his head, "I'm not the one you need to apologize too. What's your problem anyway? You don't even know her."

Anna nodded, tears glistening in her eyes, before she spoke, "Do you like her?"

Jake eyes widen, before he shook his head, "Of course not, not like that. She is like a sister to me. Is that is? Your jealous of her?"

Anna frowned, as the tears slowly fell from her blue eyes.

Jake heart melted, before he took a step closer to her, wiping away the fallen tears, before pressing his lips against her head, he muttered, "You have nothing t be jealous about, Miley is my friend. Just my friend."

Anna nodded.

--

"Why are you back already? I heard you were supposed to stay in Europe until the end of summer." Lilly questioned.

Miley smiled, "Some plans fell through, so I'm back. That and I missed my parents and home."

Becca nodded, "So Miley, any european boyfriends?"

Miley laughed.

Nick watched Miley intently, her body shook as she laughed, before he heard her answer, "No, Bec, no boyfriend for me." A smile appeared on his lips as he heard Miley's answered, somehow he felt relief. He watched the carefree girl that was seated in front of him, her blues eyes twinkling as she talked, retelling stories of her life in London. He could feel a sense of comfort to know that she was finally home. Wrapped in his thoughts, he hadn't realize that the conversation had stopped, five sets of eyes watching him, before he spoke, "What?"

Miley laughed, "Same old Nick, spacing out."

Nick chuckled, before grinning, "Yeah, that's me."

Miley smiled, before the girls started firing questioned about new shopping trips that they needed to plan. He turned and face Oliver who was watching him with a knowing smirk, before he whispered, "Come on, Nick. Make your move."

Nick eyes widen, before he stuttered, "What… But… huh… wh..wh..what.. How.. did.. you know?"

The smirk on Oliver face, lit up, before he replied, "You make it a little obvious Nick. What are you waiting for?"

Nick shook his head, "She just see's me as a friend."

Oliver shrugged, "You don't know that... what do you have to lose?" Without waiting for his replied, Oliver turned his attention back to Miley.

Oliver words echoing in his thoughts, as he rationalized the situation. He always had a thing for Miley, they grew up together, and he fell for her hard. But never made anything of it. He never wanted to risk a friendship as close as theirs to find out if there was anything more to their relationship. But as he watched the girl that sat in front of him, he couldn't help but wonder what if.

A/N: So this is the first chapter... I'm not sure what kind of response I'll be getting, but hopefully you guys can give me feedback. I know it's another story, but I already wrote like four chapters. But do you think it's worth continuing? Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so I got a decent amount of responses to this story, so here is a new chapter for everyone. I know I could be updating more frequently, but I think, this story will be updated weekly. Just so it can fit in with my school schedule. Please note that this story is rated mature, and that is references for future chapter. It will be smutty, and will have a lot of sexual tensions/ inneuendos. Not mentioning a lot of Sex and Alcohol references.

This story is going to be all over the place at some points, but I promise I have a point. Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. There is a trailer on my youtube, so please check it out. (there are extra quotes and sneak peeks of future chapters to come. Important scenes... :D)

I didn't get this edit, and I didn't do a good job of proofreading, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

Chapter Two

Nick pulled into the driveway, pulling up to the large estate that he called home. After dropping Miley off at home, he drove home. Stepping out his car, he made his way to the front door, slipping his key into the keyhole, before pushing the front door open, immediately as he stepped inside he knew it was empty. Closing the large door behind him, he walked across the cold floors into the kitchen, flicking on the lights as he passed by. He walked over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. Twisting off the plastic cap, he brought the plastic opening to his lips as he lent back, allowing the cool liquid to slide back, coating his throat and refreshing his thirst. He placed the empty bottle down onto the marble counter, his eyes landing on the white sheet of paper, set aside on the counter.

_Nick,_

_Your father and I are out of town for the weekend. We trust to see you to take care of yourself for the next few days._

_Mom_

Nick glance at the piece of paper, reading the words, before crumpling the white piece of paper, and tossing it into the trash can. He sighed, as he dug into his pocket for his cell phone, dialing the familiar number, he waited as it rang.

"Hey Nick!" A cheery voice answered, "How is my favorite brother?"

Nick laughed, "Morgan, I'm you're only brother."

Morgan laughed before she spoke, "Exactly... that's why your my favorite. So what's up little dude?"

"Little dude? I'm pretty sure I'm not so little anymore." Nick said with a laugh.

Morgan groaned, "Fine, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing... I was just bored, wanted to see what my sister was doing?" He replied honestly.

"Well, Brother, I'm actually in the car with Kyle, we are going to his parents house. Where's the rents?" Morgan questioned.

"Out of town." Nick said bitterly.

"Figures. Well, what are you going to be doing all weekend? Throw a nice party and get drunk off your ass?" Morgan asked, laughing.

Nick smiled, "I should, shouldn't I? I'm not really sure, Miley is home, so I may hang out with her. Catch up."

Immediately that caught Morgan's attention, "Wait, Miley is home... as in Miley Stewart?"

Nick laughed, "Is there any other Miley you know?"

"Don't get smart with me... so how is Ms. Stewart doing? Back from London I see. Are you going to finally admit you undying love for her?" Morgan asked with a chuckled. She knew her brother way to well.

Nick groaned, "No, we are just friends..."

Morgan laughed, "Right... but you want to be more than "just friends"..."

Nick sighed, his sister knew him better than he knew himself, there was no point in denying his feelings, "I just don't know if it's worth it... she probably doesn't like me. She see's me like her brother."

Morgan smile faltered, as she listened to her brother. Her brother was always attractive atrracting many girls, some of which to her dismay, she couldn't possibly stand, but for him to downplay himself, was something. "Nick... come on... you don't know if she does or if she doesn't. Sometimes life is about taking risk you know?"

Nick frowned, "I just dont want to lose a friendship."

Morgan nodded, "I guess... the way I see it, you'll never know if you never try. She may surprise you."

"I guess." Nick said deftly, "Well I'll let you go. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem Nick. But do me a favor..." Morgan started.

"Yeah?" Nick prodded.

"Just talk to her..." Morgan replied.

"I'll think about it."

"I love you Baby Brother." Morgan added.

"I love you too Sis."

Nick sighed, placing his phone back into his pocket, before burying his face into the palms of his hands. Somehow he knew that if he didn't talk to her he may never know.

Morgan and Nick shared a bond that was tighter than anyone could imagine, after all, being raised in the Jonas household, they learned early on that they only had eachother. Relying on another, when the other one was in need, they created a lifelong bond. No one ever understood the real Jonas household. Nick was destined from the day he was born to take over the family business, never given any other option yet the one handed in front of him. As he grew up, he depended on his sister, who dealt with the same family issues, he turned to his friends, Oliver, Jake, Lilly and Becca. Miley use to be his confident, until she left for boarding school four years earlier, deciding she needed a change in her constant life. So with a bat of her thick lashes, her parents agreed, sending her across the ocean to attending a prestigious school.

Leaving him behind, his life slowly falling apart, he knew of his father's afterwork activities, sometimes he even pitied his mother. She found her relief from the family, through high society parties, where she would drink her problems away, with the finest champagne. Somehow he never could figure out if they ever loved him, was it just convenient that they needed an heir to the empire. His life was crumbling to pieces and had often seek refuges at the Stewart's. Miley parents were the complete opposite of what the society had always deem proper. She had two parents who love dearly, and yet, she wanted to find something more, something she couldn't find in the town of Hartford, causing her to pick up and leave across the ocean.

She never knew how easy she had it, her family name never thrust upon her to uphold, and yet... it was never what she wanted.

Nick frowned, as he glanced at the clock, it was a friday night and it was barely past ten. Picking up the phone that he had set aside he dialed the number quickly, impatiently tapping his fingers as he waited for it to ring. Seconds later a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Oliver, it's Nick. What do you say we throw a party?" Nick said with a smirk.

"How many cases do I need to bring?" Oliver replied with laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes... and a lot. Call up Jake and tell him to call everyone up." Nick added, "I'll see you in an hour."

"Alright dude."

Hanging up the call, he dialed Miley's number, waiting for her to pick up. Her cheerful voice, filled the speaker minutes later, "Hey Nick!"

A grin on his face, "Party my house. One hour. You in?"

Her laughter filled the speaker, "You really had to ask?"

Nick smirked, "I'll see you in an hour."

"See you!" Miley chirped, before she hung up.

Grinning to himself, he made his way through the large house, up to his wing of the house, entering into his room, he headed straight for the shower. Stripping away from his clothes, as he turned on the hot water before stepping underneath the water. He allowed the droplets to soak into his body. Massaging the shampoo into his bed of wet curls, scratching his scalp, he allowed the water to rinse away.

Shutting the shower off, Nick wrapped the white towel around his naked body, patting it dry. Glancing in the flogged mirrored, he could make out his blurry reflection. His broad shoulders were toned, his arms bulging in all the right places. Making his way into his room, the white towel wrapped around his waist, he sifted through his closet. Settling on a pair of dark rinsed jeans and a long sleeve thermal shirt, he changed into his clothes. Grabbing the towel, he ruffled his curls, before spritzing his body with cologne, taking one last look in the mirror.

Nick slipped his phone into his pocket, before heading down the stairs, and into the large two story foyer, the large chanderlier that hung front the ceiling lit the hallway. Just reaching the bottom step, the doorbell rang, as he walked across the marble floor, to open the door, he was immediately greeted by Oliver, who was carrying cases of liquor.

"Hey Mate, help me with this." Oliver thrusted a case into Nick's arm, before running back to his car. Nick carried the cardboard box, setting it onto the ground, before moving the next box that Oliver left on the floor, just as Oliver came back up the front steps with a keg in his arms.

A grin on Oliver lips, as he returned, "Are you ready to party?"

Nick shook his head at his friends antics, laughing, "Hurry your ass inside." Carrying the keg inside, they set up the drinks in the kitchen, just as the doorbell chime. Oliver handing the signature red cup to Nick, as they clank glasses, before downing the drinks, "Let the party begin."

Nick allowed the drink to seep to the back of his thoart the burning sensation that hit, he made his way to the door, greeting the guest. Within a half an hour, the house was crowded, with friends. The music was blaring, Nick drinking steadily on his third cup, when he went to greet the door yet again. Pulling open the wooden door, he took in the sight, his breathing hitched, as he swallowed his breath.

Miley stood before him, her brown curly hair cascaded down her back, the wispy strands billowing behind her, as the subtle breeze swept across them. She was dressed in a denim skirt, hung her thighs, her long tanned legs exposed. A black tank top rested on her body, the thin straps that help up her shirt, revealed her bare shoulders, her skin looked soft, all he wanted was to run his fingertips across her satiny skin. Her eyes were bright, the striking blue eyes, locked with him, a grin appearing across her lips, "Hey Nick. Some Party you have here."

He smiled, pulling her into his arms, as he inhaled, the scent of her skin linger, as he buried his face into her neck. It took all his self control to stop him from, leaning in, and placing wet kisses down her exposed collarbone. Pulling way from her embrace, he smiled, "Hey Miles, thanks for coming."

Miley smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Nick grinned, "Well come on in. Let me get you a drink." She stepped through the threshold, as he closed the door behind, Miley could feel the sea of eyes cutting into her, as she passed through the crowd, Nick's hand pressed against the small of her back, as he led her to the kitchen. She could see the beautiful girls, that yearned for Nick's attention, yet, their she was, being led by none other than Nick Jonas.

They reached the kitchen, where Oliver was serving drinks, Lilly, Becca, and Jake, stood nearby, laughing. Jake arms were wrapped around Anna, her lips pressed agaisnt his ear, just as she arrived with Nick.

"Miley!" Lilly squealed, making her way over to her best friend, and wrapping her arms around Miley. Her red cup in her hand, spilling its content on the floor, as she laughed.

Miley grinned, "Lilly, how much have you had to drink?"

Lily laughed, "Just a few."

Miley laughed, turning her attention to Nick and Oliver.

"Did you see Ashley yet?" Oliver questioned, his voice hushed.

Nick shrugged, "Miley wanted a drink."

Oliver nodded, turning his attention to the glass bottles in front of him, as he mixed his concontion, before pouring the liquid into the red cup, "Here you go, buddy." He handed Miley the cup, as he lent over, pressing his lips against Miley cheek, "Enjoy it."

Miley laughed, "Thanks Ollie." Bringing the cup to her lips, as she took a sip. The drink immediately burned, coating the back of her thoart the heat radianting from her body.

Nick shook his head, before he lent over whispering into Miley ear, the small distance between them, as his hot breath hit against her ear, caused her to shiver, "You better take it easy."

Lilly glanced up, just to catch Nick leaning in close to Miley. Seeing Miley body shiver, at the proximity between Nick's lip and Miley's ear. The flush look on Miley face, as he whispered into her ear. Lily couldn't help but smile knowing that something was going on between those two. She didn't know what, but she would get down to it.

Miley grinned, into her cup, before she turned to face Nick. Her blue eyes met his warm brown eyes, before she smirked, "Of course..."

Nick was losing himself in the pools of her blue eyes, all he wanted, was to wrapped his arms around her, and taste the alcholol off her lips. Immediately his thoughts were interupted, as he felt a hand pressed his shoulder, causing him to break away from Miley's eyes. He turned and his eyes landed on the soft brown eyes.

"Hey Nicky, I've been looking all over for you." Ashley chirped.

Nick grimaced at the sound of his nickname, he turned to look back at Miley only to see that she had walked away, sighing he turned to face Ashley, "Hey Ashley... what's up?"

"Not much, some party you have here." She said with a smirk, her thin lips curving into a seductive grin.

Nick smiled, giving Ashley the once over. Ashley was pretty, in fact that was an understatement, she was gorgegous. She was dressed in a pair of tight low rise jeans, that hung low on her hips. So low that a thin span of flesh was exposed between the hem of her shirt and the pants, revealing her taunt, tan stomach. He could faintly make out the little tattoo, he knew that was rested low on her left pelvic. The white tank top she wore, was fitted, and he could make out the hot pink bra she was wearing underneath. Her long blonde hair, cascaded down her back, her green eyes were glowing. "Yeah, the joys of having parents who are constantly M.I.A." Nick said with a laugh.

Ashley laughed, her slender fingers, ran up her hair, twisting a long blonde strand of hair, around her finger, as she batted her long lashes, "Well what do you say we get this party started? You, Me, your bed fifteen minutes?"

Nick smirked, his eyes darkened with lust. He was about to answer, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, cupping hard on his shoulder blade, before he heard Oliver's voice, "Nick, Jake wants to do shots. Let's go."

Oliver turned and saw Ashley, "Hey Ashley... you in?"

Ashley smiled, "Sure... only if Nicky here, does a body shot with me?"

Nick turned to face Ashley, unaffected, and shrugged. Turning and following Oliver out the french doors, onto the patio, where the music was playing, the bar set up. Jake, Lily, Becca, and Anna, all stood around the table. Miley stood nearby, her hands cradling a red cup, a guy standing beside her, in close proximty with her, as he whispered in her ear. Nick could feel the jealousy running through his veins, as he watched Miley. He felt a hand lacing their fingers through his hand, as he glanced down, his eyes landing on Ashley's hand, as she tugged him forward, her voice filling his thoughts, "Come on Nick."

He followed, as he watched Ashley lying across the table. A group has crowed around the bars, the guys eyes raking over Ashley body, as girls stared with envy. Nick grinned, as he eyes swept over Ashley frame. He lent down, as he licked a thin trail across her collarbone, licking the salt off her skin, his eyes darkening with lust. Capturing the lemon from her mouth, he sucked the sour juices, before bringing the shot of volka to his lips, downing the liquid back, as it burned against the back of his throat. The crowd cheered, as Ashley sat up, a grin on her lips. Nick gave her a weak smile, Ashley hands tugged him forward, pulling him in to capture his lips with hers. His eyes closing instinctly, as he eased in between her legs, that hung above the floor, she was seated against the edge of the table. She broke away from his lips, before she moved her lips down, slowly trailing down his neck, as she plaecd wet kisses on his neck, down to his collar. A moan slipping through her lips, caused his eyes to fluttered open. And as he opened his eyes, his eyes roamed across the fields, before his brown eyes met, the piercing blue, locked with him. He couldn't make out the feeling he was feeling, all he knew, was as he took in the look on Miley's face, he felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. The look of disappointment, that was swept across her face, the pain in her eyes. All he wanted was to push Ashley away, and walk across the room, and hold Miley in his arms. Wrapping his arms around her, and to comfort her, to wash away whatever pain it was that was causing her. But he didn't. Instead he lost himself, in Ashley touch, as his eyes rolled back, at the feel of Ashley lips, sucking hard on his pulse point, causing a deep moan to slip through his lips. And before he knew it, he was being tugged by Ashley, across the patio, and back through the house, where the slipped through the crowd, and into his wing of the house. And as he moaned in pleasure, that night, he couldn't help but feeling a strange feeling taking over his body. Through the night, as he was lying in bed with Ashley, he couldn't help but imagine how much more it would have meant if it were Miley instead.

He didn't understand the feelings, Miley was his best friend. At least thats all he thought she was.

A/N: Now, don't go hating Ashley... she is one of my original character, and I'm really fond of her. She is going to play a major part in the story, and I think in the end you'll end up falling for her story line too. Just give her a shot, please! Reviews would really motivate me to update, and well make me happy. Thanks again for reading, and please please please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok first and formost, I gotta say you all are the best readers a writer can ask for. I'm completely overwhelmed by the response to this story. I'm really glad you guys are getting into the plot. Just some notes to some reviews I recently recieved, I'm the writer of this story... and in so, I hope you realize that I will continue to write the story how I see fit it. The negative comments about my chapter disappointing you because of a single character, really threw me for a loop. Only because, I poured my heart and soul into writing this, and I didn't appreciate the feelings I got when I read the reviews.

I just want to note that I'm writing this for people who will appreciate the effort I put in, and I thank each and every one of you who took the time to review, and encourage my writing. For every alert and every favorite. I'm simply overjoyed with it all. And I knew that even though the negative reviews was disheartening, the encouragement and support simply over powered everything else.

I hope you like the chapter, it's not my best. But please be open minded about the relationships in the story. They will only lead to bigger and greater things. My only goal, going into writing this story was to create a story where the characters are defined, and I hope I'm really showing that with each interaction. Every character has a story.

Chapter Three

Miley woke up the next morning, with a pulsing headache. Her head was throbbing, as if someone had whacked her head with a frying pan over and over, the ringing sound in her ear wasn't any better. The sunlight that was pouring through the window was bright causing her eyes to squint in pain. Sighing, she pushed herself up, her eyes roaming around her room, as she slowly collected her thoughts of last night.

After much effort, she couldn't rake enough information together, to process, except she got extremely drunk. Downing one drink after another, and eventually, she was dragged home by Jake, who helped her up the stairs and into bed. Groaning, she pushed herself out of bed, and padded across the carpet floor, making her way into the bathroom. Walking across the cold floors, Miley walked passed the marble counters, her reflection glaring back at her, as she took it all in. She looked worst than she felt, her makeup was all smeared, her hair all over the place. Her eyes were red, her face was pale. Immediately her stomach grumbled, as she felt the content of her stomach, flopping around. Making an a line for the toliet, she collapsed to the ground, as she empty her stomach, the naseaus wave, easing. She slowly pulled the roll of toilet paper, wiping her mouth clean, before she flushed the toilet. She pushing herself off the ground, she made her way to the sink, turning on the faucet as the cool water ran. She brought the water to her face, washing away. The cool liquid hitting against her flushed face, she sighed. Finding her toothbrush, she quickly brushed her teeth, before she rinsed her mouth clean.

Quickly grabbing a brush and running it through her hair, she tied it back, before heading back into her room. She headed for the closet, finding a shirt and a pair of sweat she changed. She grabbed her cell phone and headed down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The house was completely empty, she sighed, as she grabbed a bottle out of the fridge, twisting the cap, she gulped back the liquid. Rummaging through the drawer, she found the plastic bottle, popping the child safety cap, she poured two pill into her hand before swallowing them back. Wincing as they went down her burning throat.

Miley picked up her cell phone, as she glanced at the screen, she missed four calls. Dialing her voicemail, she sat down on the barstool and listened.

"Hey Miles, its mom, just calling to tell you your father and I had to go on a business trip, and we won't be home for a few days. We left some money in kitchen drawer by the fridge for food. You have your credit card, and if you need anything just give us a call. We love you sweetheart."

"Hey Mi, it's Jake. Just wanted to call and see how you were doing. Call me when you get this message."

"Hey Miley, it's Lilly. Call me back."

"Miley! You sure know how to PARTY!" Oliver started to laugh, before he continued, "It's Ollie, just wanted to make sure, Jake got you home ok. Call me when you get this message."

Miley sighed, as she pushed herself off the stool, padding across the marble floor, starting up a fresh pot of coffee. She shuffled around the room, as she waited for it to brew, grabbing a muffin out of the pantry. Sitting back onto the stool, she dialed Lilly number, as she ate her muffin.

"Hey Miley!" Lilly cheerful voice called through the speaker, "How are you feeling?"

Miley groaned, "Lilly, not so loud. And I'm feeling hung over."

Lilly laughed, "Well are you too hung over to hang out with your best friend today?"

Miley smiled, "I could never be too busy, what did you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could do a little shopping, get our nails done, and maybe get some lunch. Just us." Lilly replied.

"That sounds great, just give me an hour, and I'll come pick you up." Miley glanced at the clock, the red number glowing back at her, 10:45, before she continued, "Around 12:00?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you at 12." Lilly replied, before hanging up. Miley brushed off the crumbs off her fingers, before making her way to the finished pot of coffee. Finding a mug she poured herself a cup, before taking a long sip, the warm liquid coating her throat. The sweet and bitter taste made her taste bud explode, as the rich aroma, filled the air. Grinning, she refilled her mug, as she carried it up the stairs and into her room, taking sips along the way.

Setting the empty cup onto her nightstand, as she reached her room, she padded across the room. Tossing her phone onto her unmade bed, she knew the maid would be there later that day. She walked into her adjoining bathroom, as she stripped free of her clothes, stepping into the shower, as she turned on the warm water. As the warm water soon heated, turning hot, she allowed the water to rain down on her, as the thick droplets coated her hair. Massaging the shampoo into her scalped, her thoughts ran free.

She thought back to the night before, the memories slowly coming back to her, as stood in the shower. She remember seeing Ashley for the first time, she couldn't place the unsettling feeling in her stomach, as she watched Nick and the blonde hair beauty interacted. She remembered walking out the back doors, where groups of people were scattered across the open lawns, the music blaring, the back lights lit the cobblestone deck. Eventually through the night, she finally found out who Ashley was. The girl Nick had been linked too, off and on through the past four years that she had left. The rumors of sexual tension between the two, was finally confirmed, as she glanced across the way, her eyes landing on the familiar face. His eyes closed, before Miley heard the moaned. Nick's eyes immediately flung open, locking his gaze with Miley, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Part of Miley wished that it was her that was pleasuring Nick, but then again, she knew that he would never cross that line. They were friends, and had been friends since they were in diapers. He didn't see anything more of her than a sister, and a part of that slowly ate away at the hope she had felt. She couldn't help but feel sadness, when he let out the moan, his eyes rolling back at kisses Ashley was leaving him. And soon, she watched as Ashley tugged him towards the house, without a fight, he just left. Miley knew what they were going to do, in fact she knew he was far from pure. She remember the feelings of loneliness rushing through her body, and that enough had pushed her through the edge. Downing the red cups back, the contents, burning against the throat, and by the end of the night, the pain went away. In fact, any feeling itself was so far gone. She just didn't feel.

Miley was so wrapped in her thoughts she hadn't realize the once hot water, had now turned cold. Quickly finishing up, she shut the water, wrapping a clean towel around her tiny body, drying each part of her body. Padding barefoot across the cold floor, she slowly entered her room, heading for her large walk in closet. Slipping into a pair of clean underwear, she slowly sifted through the rack of clothes. The cool air hitting against her skin, just as she found a white tank top to wear. She threw on the white boyfriend tank top, pairing it with a destroyed denim mini skirt, that revealed her long tanned legs. She shuffled around the closet, pulling out a plastic bin, that contained a heap of flips flops. Finding a pair of white wedged flip flops, she slipped them on, glancing down at her manicured feet. She padded out of her closet, and back into the bathroom, plugging her straighter, and quickly blow dried her hair. Quickly tugging her long strands straight with the iron, she put the tools away, running a brush one last time through her hair.

She quickly applied the bare minimal makeup to her face, dusting her cheeks lightly with a little powder, before combing her lashes with mascara. Her eyes quickly brighten by the simple step. Smearing a generous coat of lips gloss onto her lips, she smiled. Content with her appearance, she quickly trek through her room, throwing her sunglasses and a lightweight cardigan into her Louie Vuitton bowling bag, before grabbing her phone and keys and tore down the stairs. She quickly locked the door, making her way to her blue BMW convertible, and slid in. Starting the engine, she slid on her sunglasses, before slowly pulling out of the driveway, closing the gates before she drove away.

--

Fifteen minutes later, Miley pulled her car up against the Truscott driveway, waiting as she buzzed the buzzer. Lilly voice quickly filled the intercom, "Truscott Residences."

"It's Miley, let me in." Miley stated, and seconds later, the iron gates swung open, as Miley eased her car to the front driveway. Stopping just as the front door swung open, and Lilly tiny frame, came running out. Her long blonde hair billowing behind her, her bright blue eyes shielded behind a pair of sunglasses. She was dressed almost identical to Miley, except she sported a black tank top. Her black Marc Jacobs bag slung lazily over her shoulder, as she slid in.

"Hey Miley!" Lilly greeted.

"Hey Lilly. Where to?" Miley asked.

"How about Hartford Promenade." Lilly suggested.

Miley nodded, steering the car, as she drove towards the outdoor strip. They caught up on the past four years, when Miley finally pulled into the empty parking spot. Her eyes raking around the long sidewalk, little boutiques and stores, lined the strip, as they slowly got out. Miley locking the door behind, as she and Lilly stolled down the street.

"Thanks for hanging out." Lilly said lightly, a grin on her face.

Miley smiled, "Of course, You are my best friend Lilly."

Lilly laughed, "So tell me, any boys in your life?"

Miley shrugged, "Not really, I was seeing this boy when I was in London. He actually lives in the states too. Manhanttan, but when we left London, we decided to just see other people. We didn't want to do a long distance relationship."

Lilly nodded, "Hartford isn't that far from New York."

Miley smiled, "Yeah, but Princeston is far enough from Yale." Pulling open the door, as they stepped into a little boutique, slowly roaming through the racks of clothes.

"So he's going to Princeston, wow. What's his major?" Lilly questioned.

"He's actually going into his family business, so Law School for him." Miley replied.

Lilly nodded, "Does he have a name?"

Miley smiled, "Adam. His name is Adam Sevanie."

Lilly eyes widen, "You mean he's an elite too? Are you serious? That's huge Miles. Isn't his Dad one of the top guys in the Law industry? His mom is always on the society page, for all the great charities she is in charge of."

Miley shrugged unfazed, "Aaron is really nice, he is great at what he does. And Catherine, is really sweet and passionate about what she does. But it was a mutual decision. We decided to just stay friends."

Lilly nodded, "I just can't believe it. You were dating a Sevanie."

MIley laughed, "Well Adam, is actually planning to come down to visit me, maybe stay for a part of the summer."

"Are you serious? That's so freaking awesome. I heard he is also a really good dancer." Lilly gushed.

"He is a really great dancer, and he is smart too." Miley added with a laugh. They each carried a heap full of clothes in their arms, as they headed for the dressing room, when Miley's phone rang. Handing the pile of clothes to the attendant, Miley quickly dugged through her purse, her hand grasping her phone, as a smirk appeared on her face, "Speak of the devil."

Lilly smile, as she watched Miley. Miley quickly pressed accepted when she brought the phone to her ear, "Hey Ad! I was just talking about you."

Adam chuckled, before he spoke, "Aw do you miss me already Miley?"

Miley blushed, "Of course, did you talk to your parents about coming down to visit me?"

"Yeah, they are ok with it. They want to make sure it's ok with your parents though." Adam replied.

"My parents love you Ad, of course they are ok. When can you come down?" Miley asked.

"Anytime you want me too. I'm actually hoping really soon, I miss you like crazy. I'm so used to being able to see you all the time." He replied, making Miley redden.

"How about tomorrow? My parents are out of town." Miley said with a smirk.

She could hear Adam shuffling around his room, Miley could see the smirk on his lips before he spoke, "That's fine. I can take the jet down there. And I'm sure I can schedule a driver to drop me off at your place."

"What kind of hostess do you think I am? I'll pick you up. Tell me what time, and where." Miley immediately told him.

"Um, I guess tomorrow at 11. At the Hartford strip." He replied.

She dugged into her purse, finding a pen and her planner, jotting it down, "Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mi." He said softly, before he added, "I love you."

Miley smiled, "Bye Ad, I love you too."

She tossed her phone and planner back into her purse before she glance up, meeting Lilly's wide eyes. Miley smirked before she questioned, "What?"

Lilly smiled before she raised an eyebrow, "I love you?"

Miley laughed, shaking her head, as she headed into the dressing room, closing it behind. Immediately Lilly starting banging onto the door, flustered, "Come on Miley. What was that? You can't leave me hanging. He is coming to town?"

Miley just shook her head before she called out through the door, "It's not that big of a deal, hurry up. I want to go get my nails done and get some lunch. I'm famish."

--

Nick woke up that morning, exhausted, as he shifted his weight. Glancing down, he noticed the sleeping blonde that slept in his arms. Letting out a quiet sigh, he slowly eased himself away from her body, slipping out from beneath the covers, and padded across the room. Finding his boxer on the floor, he slipped into them, before entering the bathroom. Quickly washing his face, and brushing his teeth, he ran his fingers through his hair. Sighing, as he walked back into the room, and found Ashley, slipping into her clothes. She glanced up and smiled at him, running her slender fingers through her hair, as she brushed out the knots.

"Hey..." she said shyly.

Nick nodded, before he replied in the same manner, "Hey."

Ashley slowly, inched forward, finding the confidence she had lost after the alchol wore off, "I really had a great time..."

Nick sighed, before he spoke softly, "Look Ashley... last night... We can't keep doing this..."

Ashley swallowed back a breath before she nodded, "I need to get going..."

Nick nodded, watching her grab her things off the floor, before she turned glancing over her shoulder, "You know, maybe this break was a mistake. You know just as much as I do, that we are meant to be together."

Without waiting for his response, Ashley headed straight out the door, and headed for the door. She threw her things into the car, before she backed out of the driveway, leaving once again, after another night she had spend with Nick. It was a cycle, she knew that deep down, he cared about her. In fact they cared about each other. When they first started seeing each other, they both agreed on a stringless relationship. Both had reputations, known for sleeping around. But along the way, they both fell and hard. Eventually the decided that the stringless option wasn't working, and that they should give the string option a shot. Slowly they began to fall, Ashley falling harder than Nick ever had. But a part of Ashley always knew that he was holding back. She never knew the reason, she never asked.

After dating off and on for four years, they had come to this point. They both knew there was something there, maybe it was some sort of comfort. But they would play this game, and it became a cycle. She would chase him, he would chase her, they would get together. And slowly they would lose interest again. And then it would start all over again. A part of Ashley could never admit that she was still holding on, that she had hope that the cycle would end, one way or another. Deep down she knew that there had to be someone else, and she had her suspicion. She could never resent the girl, that captured Nick's heart, in fact, she hoped that the girl would make up her mind. She couldn't help but sympathize knowing how hard it was for Nick, but then again, he never openly admitted his feelings. She had never met the girl, but she knew of her. She had seen her pictures, heard her name and stories, that constantly came up. But last night she saw her for the first time. She knew the minute she walked over, that she was the one. Miley. Nick's best friend, and the girl, Ashley knew he really longed for.Miley was beautiful, in every possible way. And Ashley knew why Nick wanted her. How could he not. She was everything Ashley wasn't.

--

Nick sat against the edge of his bed, his face buried in the palms of his hands. He knew that no one knew him like Ashley knew him, no one beside Miley. Ashley meant something to him, she did. But throughout their relationship, he couldn't help but compare to Miley. When Miley left four years ago, he felt alone, and needed to find comfort, and that led him into the arms of Ashley. She had been there for him through some tough times through the past few years. She was someone he could relate to, and along the way he learn to depend on her, like he once had with Miley. She never judge, but listened. A part of him knew that Ashley knew, that he could never fully give his heart fully to her, but that never stopped her from loving him. And a part of him wished he could just love her too.

A/N: I hope the chapter was ok, I seriously love Ashley's character. Just because she is real. You will see more of her story line, and in time I have a good feeling that you will fall in love with her too. She isn't going to be the mulipitive bitch I'm sure all of you are probably labeling her as. I hope I showed a little bit of her true interior. I think it was kinda fun to write Nick as a little vunerable. Reviews would always be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK, so I'm updating, again. Thank you to all the review. They were really encouraging. Just some notes, I made a mistake with the whole, Miley had no boyfriend deal, in the first chapter, she was dating Adam, and they were serious for a period of time. So I apologize. This is the next chapter, and I gotta say, I'm not really proud of it. In fact this is the third version of this chapter, because I had a lot of problems with it. I'm not proud of it, in fact I think it sucks. But I hope it will suffice, for the time being. I'm trying to update regularly, which is at least once a week. Thank you again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Plus I think this is my shortest chapter, but it has a lot of info.

Chapter Four

Miley stood at the airstrip, her tiny frame wore, a pair of low rise jeans, that revealed a thin span of flesh. A blank top rested on her shoulders, a light weight sweatshirt, clung to her body. Her brown wavy hair, was tied up, her blue eyes shielded behind her black sunglasses. Her purse was slung on her shoulder, as she watched the little jet, slowly open, the stairs slowly pulled down, and seconds later, a familiar face, walked through the doorway. She couldn't help but smile, as she saw the top of his curly bed of hair, a pair of aviators shielding his eyes, as a grin swept across his handsome face.

He was wearing a red T-shirt, and a pair of distressed denim, that hung low on his hip. Miley quickly ran over to him, as he held his arms open, immediately enveloping them around her, as she rested her head rested against his chest.

"Hey Miley!" Adam voice filled her ear.

"I missed you so much Ad." Miley murmured against his chest, before pulling away, a grin on her lips.

Adam smiled, "I miss you too Mi."

"How was your flight?" Miley asked, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

"It was really good." Adam replied with a smile.

Miley glance up meeting his warm brown eyes, before she leaned in, pressing her lips against his. Forgetting about everything that has happened, letting go of all things that she knew she would worry about, instead, she embraced the moment, that she was back in Adam arms.

--

Nick was seated on the plush couch of the Oken's home. The group had gathered to Oliver's house, two days after the weekend blowout at Nick's. Nick thoughts were racing, his mind wandering from the discussion that was currently being held. He was torn, he knew that another night he had spent with Ashley was another mistake to add to the list of disappointment.

_Flashback_

_Four Years Ago_

_A fourteen year old Nick walked into Andover Prep Academy, on his first day of his freshman year. He eyes wandered around the large building, strolling through the hallways of the prestigious school, he had no care in the world to attend, finally he reached his locker where his group of friends had surrounded. He couldn't explain the disappointment he was feeling, somehow standing there, he knew that she would not be there. Putting on a smile, he greeted his friends before the bell chimed, the group scattered their different ways, heading to class._

_--_

_Nick trotted down the hall, loosening the tie that hung around his neck, as he pushed open the door to the courtyard, searching for the familiar faces. His eyes roaming the crowd that was seated all around courtyard, before his eyes landed on the blonde hair girl. She sat alone, on the stone bench, beneath the willow tree. Her eyes reading across her textbook, her things sprawled out on the table. Something attracted him to her, he couldn't quite place it. By some force of nature, the gods above him was calling out for him to surrender to her. He hadn't realize that he was slowly inching towards her before Oliver stepped in, blocking his view._

_"Ashley Werner." Oliver stated, his his following Nick's gaze to the girl sitting alone._

_"Who?" Nick asked in confusion._

_Oliver smiled, before he spoke, " The girl you are staring at. Blonde hair, green eyes, the girl sitting alone on the stone bench, as you watch her from afar."_

_Nick stammered over his words, realization that he was caught, "What... how... where... did you even come from?"_

_Oliver laughed, "You like her." He accused, a huge grin on his face, as he prodded Nick._

_Nick shook his head bemused, "I don't even know her."_

_Oliver shrugged before he added his last remark, "But you want to..."_

_Without, waiting for a response, he shifted on his heel, as he head across the courtyard, to the table, where his friends were seated, turning over his shoulder, he shouted, "You coming Jonas?"_

_Nick took one last look at the blonde hair beauty, before she glanced up, her brilliant green eyes, locking with his brown eyes, and for an instance, as they locked eyes, he felt a sudden rush of butterflies erupting within him. He couldn't explain the attraction to the unknown girl, but he knew that he felt something. And with that, he gave her a sly smirk, with a wink. He turned and headed over to his groups of friends._

_End Of Flashback_

--

Ashley sat alone, in the cushioned seat, her head resting against the large paned window, her eyes scattered across the blacks words, as she held the book in her hand. She was losing herself in the characters of the story, the hours slowly passing her by, when a cell phone chimed brought her out of her thoughts. Placing her bookmark against the paper binding, she closed the pages, setting down the book. Picking up her white gemstone phone, she flipped open the cover, her eyes roaming across the screen as she let out a heavy sigh. Pushing her weight up, off the window seating that she had been situated at for the past morning, her feet touched the wooden floor. The cold wood, pressed against the palms of her feet, she padded across the floor, the cool air hitting against her bare shoulder, a white tank top clung to her torso, a pair of gray sweat hung loosely on her hips.

Slowly she inched closer to the double wooden doors, that she never could come close to understanding. The fear of what future within those doors held for her, frighten her, the never ending memories of every past experience within those doors had ended in tears. And as she stood before the dark wood doors, she held her breath, as her hand gripped the handle, pushing through, as she stepped inside.

The room was dimly lit, the smell of smoke, filled the air. The wide spanning of walls, from floor to ceiling bookshelves, lined both sides of the walls. The floor to ceiling window, was drawn shut, the sunlight from outside deluded, through the thin sheets of shades that swept cross the panned windows. Slowly walking forwards, she stopped just before the cloth armchair that sat facing the large mahogany desk. Sat across from the desk, crept in the shadows of the room, was her father.

Glancing up as his gaze met her green eyes, her voice trembled, "You wanted to see me, sir."

Liam Werner twirled his cup, the ice slowly melting, the strong smell of Scotch filling the air. The minute Ashley stepped into the room, she knew her father was drunk. Slowly placing the glass onto the table, his voice filled the air, slightly slurred, but with authority, he boomed, "Where the hell were you last night?"

Ashley drew a breath, before she replied, her voice soft, "I spent the night at a friends house."

"Liar!" Liam shouted, his voice echoing through the vaulted ceiling, as he pushed himself out of the chair, sending it to spiral backwards. Gripping onto the edge of the desk to balance his stance, he yelled, "You slut, you were with that Jonas boy. Don't you lie to me."

The tears immediately sprang from Ashley's eyes, the glow of her striking green eyes were diluted behind the thick layer of tears, as they ran free. All the feelings of every insecurity she ever felt, being thrust into the open, as she listened to her father's word. Her heart breaking into a million pieces as she stood before him, alone.

He sneered his nose up in disgust, as he took a good look at his daughter, feeling not one ounce of remorse for the girl that stood before him. She was the spitting image of her mother, and in every way was the living reminder of the failed marriage he had tried so hard to salvaged. Only to have it thrown back in his face. Quickly moving around the desk, he took a step forward towards her, his demeanor was filled with anger, before he swiftly brought his opened hand, colliding it with the side of her face.

On impact, it stung, the hot flesh of her cheek radiating I heat, as she stumbled backward, before she collapsed to the ground. The tears falling harder, as her breathing quicken, barely abled to compose herself as she stuttered, "I'm... so... so... so-rry."

Liam let out a throaty laughter, before he looked at his daughter in disgust, his voice laced with ridiculed, as he spoke to her, "You are sorry? Of what? That you are a slut just like your mother. Get the hell out of my face."

Quickly pushing herself off the ground, Ashley found her balance, the tears falling hard. She immediately made her way out the mahogany doors, her eyes blurred behind the layer of tears, as she slowly carried her weight up the stairs. Her feet moving fast, as she pushed through the door of her bedroom, before collapsing onto the bed, allowing herself to let all emotions go. The pain that was burden so deep within her, slowly landed onto the pillow, the tears seeping through the satin sheets as she cried.

--

Adam quickly pulled away from Miley gripped, as he broke away their lips, slowly taking a step back, his thoughts racing. He slowly brought his eyes to meet her gaze, his heart breaking, as he saw the hurt and confusion, swept across Miley's face. Slowly he spoke, "Miley... what was that?"

Miley bit her lip, slowly gnawing at it, as she gathered her thoughts.

Adam sighed, as he took a step forward, placing a gentle hand on her cheek before he spoke, "Miley... what happen?"

The tears slowly began to fall, slowly trailing down the side of her face as she shook her head. Unable to find the words to tell Adam.

Adam slowly, wrapped his arms around Miley's tiny frame his heart breaking, he loved her, that much he was aware of, "Miley... you know I love you."

Miley nodded against his chest, before she barely murmured, her voice barely audible, "Then why did you pull away?"

Breaking away from the embrace, his hand slowly cupped Miley's face, before he titled her head up, allowing her eyes to meet his, as he locked his gazed with her he spoke softly, "Because you love Nick..."

Her heart broke as she swallowed a breath, before she sighed, the tears falling from her eyes, as she stood before the boy. He knew her like an open book, the past four years bringing them closer than she could never imagine. She loved him, in fact she loves him, but she wasn't in love with him. A simple word that changed the single meaning of the word love. Slowly she nodded, letting out a sigh, before she slowly rested her head against his firm chest, his arms wrapping her body, as he held her, stroking her long brown hair. She spoke softly her voice filled with vulnerability, "Why doesn't he love me back..."

Adam sighed, as he held the girl who held his heart, knowing the pain she was feeling. He wished he knew what to say, but the words didn't come, instead he held her tightly, knowing that one day he would have to let her go.

--

Nick sat quietly wrapped in his thoughts. The world that once made sense was slowly fading away, and he had no idea how to come to sense with what was in front of him. His heart falter as Miley's smile scampered through his mind. Like an open wound he thought back to the summer before she had left, his world slowly ripping away at the seam, until the final thread pull loose. She was the last stitched that held his world together, and she left.

_Flashback_

_The tears were glistening in Miley's eyes, as they stood underneath the warm glow of the moon shining above them. The midnight sky was scattered with twinkling stars, that lit up the night sky. Taking in the breath of the Connecticut air, Miley broke into tears, as they ran free. The long trail of tears, falling from the vivid blue pools. Nick brought his hand slowly to the side of Miley's face, pressing his finger across her cheek, brushing away the fallen tears. His heart was breaking, as he took in the moment around him, knowing that everything would change._

_"I need to do this for me Nick. I need to find myself, and I can't do it here. I can't always fall back on you, when things get tough. I need to learn how to stand on my two feet Nick, and I need to do this without you." Miley voice reasoned, faltering at bits and pieces._

_Nick nodded, turning his gaze downwards to his toes, "So what now? You are going to run?"_

_Miley's shoulder shook, as her world crumbled to pieces, she had decided to leave the one place she had known, leaving the people who knew her best. "The way I see it, there is a wide open world out their, ready for me to explore, and I can't spend my time here. The futile lifestyle of the rich, I can't stand here to let them hold me back anymore."_

_Nick eyes slowly filled with tears before he spoke, his voice hesitant, "You can't deny who you are Miley."_

_"But thats the thing, I don't even know who I am..." Miley said in defeat._

_Nick nodded, slowly before he spoke, his voice hushed, "And what about me? What do you want from me?"_

_"To tell me you'll be ok, and that you'll always be there." Miley said quietly._

_Nick gaze ran across the tiny girl that stood before him, before he nodded, wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes, "I'll always be here."_

_Miley lips slowly tugged into a smile, before she said softly into the darkness, her words just below a whisper, "Hold me." It wasn't a question, or even a demand. It was a mere request, to be held, to feel his arms wrapped around her, once last time, embracing in the moment that would change their lives forever._

_Slowly closing the distance between them, Nick's foot moving the few steps that separated them, he enveloped her in his arms. Her head resting against his chest, as she listened to his quickening heart, beating through his chest. Taking it in, he held onto the single moment, when he held his everything in his arms. He just wished he didn't have to let go. The tears falling down his eyes, as he came to realization of his feeling, the epiphany of the moment, Nick Jonas had finally figured out that he was falling in love with his best friend. But it was just too late._

_The one person who made his life worth living, was walking out of his life at the end of the summer, and he couldn't do a single thing. Except let her go._

_And into the darkness, his words so soft, it wasn't even heard, "I'm in love with you. If only that were enough."_

_End of Flashback_

A/N: Reviews, I'm sorry if it gets a little confusing, but I'll elaborate more on Miley's decision to leave in future chapter. I feel really bad for Ashley, in a lot of ways, her story line is a little depressing. Nick flashback will tell you a lot of the past four years, so you will be seeing more of them. And don't worry, this is a Niley, and I will have a Niley ending. In some way or another. I hope I'm not dragging this out entirely, I just don't want to rush the story. But ok, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok I'm so sorry I haven't update recently, my macbook totally had a failing hard drive, so I had to get that fixed so I'm laptop less for a week. I lost everything, so I'm writing this chapter from scratch, hopefully it will suffice. I totally had a revelation, and a way to add some drama to the story, so the story should pick up a little bit. Thank you for all of those who reviewed, they made my day.

**Chapter Four**

**Best Kept Secret**

Miley pulled into the Oken's family estate, putting the car into park. She turned to face Adam, who sat quietly watching her before he smiled, placing a reassuring hand, lacing their fingers.

"Are you ready?" She asked quietly.

Adam nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"They will love you. I promise, Lily can't wait to meet you." Miley informed with a smile, causing Adam to laugh. Following her out of the car, they quickly made their way to the door, Miley pressing the doorbell, as they waited.

The sound of shuffling could be heard within before the door swung open, revealing a grinning Oliver.

"Miley! You're here!" Oliver greeted, pulling her into his arms, before his eyes landed onto a brunette standing beside her, placing a polite hand out, "You must be Adam. I'm Oliver."

Adam shook Oliver hand nodding, "It's nice to meet you Oliver."

"Come on in, make yourself at home. Mi Casa, Su Casa." Oliver said with a smile, turning to Miley, "You are late missy. We have been waiting for you."

Miley shrugged, "I'm here now, show me the way."

Following behind Oliver, as he led them towards the family room, Miley took in the scene, Nick, Lily, Becca, and Jake were all present. Sitting around the Oken's country style family room, plush cushion seating, arranged around the large screen TV. Settling down onto the couch, she quickly introduced Adam. Everyone exchanged polite hello's, before Lily pulled Adam to sit down beside her, her eyes wide as she spoke. Miley laughed as she watched Lily with amusement.

The room was filled laughter, as Miley's eyes darted over to Nick, who sat quietly. Turning her attention away from Nick, she listened to Oliver who was filling her in on parties she missed through the years, laughing at his antics. In a way she felt as if nothing had changed. Quietly she watched Nick from the corner of her eyes, as he made his way outside. Slipping out in the same manner, she followed him.

Stepping into the hot air, that clung to her skin, she saw him sitting against the edge of the pool, he was quiet, as he gazed off into the distance. Without a though, she slid down beside him, slipping out of her flip flops, she allowed her toes to dip into the cool water, before she turned and faced him with a smile.

"Hey."

Nick turned to meet her gaze, and nodded, a small smile forming on his lips, "Hey."

"How are you?" Miley asked quietly.

Nick smiled, "I'm good…"

"So… Ashley… she's pretty." The obvious difficulty it took Miley to formulate the sentence, was relevant, as Nick met Miley's bright blue eyes.

He nodded quietly before he spoke, "Yeah she is."

"So is she your girlfriend?" The words shot out of her mouth before she could stop herself, knowing how she was coming off.

Nick turned, breaking his gaze, before he let out a sigh, "Where are you going with this Miley?"

Miley shrugged, letting out a breath of air, before she spoke, "No where, I'm just making conversation with my best friend. I'm just asking, I just never thought you would be into someone like her."

Immediately as the words slipped through Miley's lips, she knew she would go through hell just to take them back, but she couldn't. Nick's head whipped to glare at Miley, before he scoffed, "Excuse me, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. The words just slipped out." Miley said with caution, regretting the discussion already.

"It's none of your business Miley. Ashley is really great alright; I already know that you form your opinion of her, and she not what you think." He quickly defended.

Miley nodded in silences, as she sat quietly. She wasn't sure what there was to say, the tension was thick, and she didn't want to say anything she would regret.

Quickly opening her mouth to talk, before she shut it as she heard Nick's phone go off, she watched him. Pulling out his phone quickly, he glance down at the screen, before he pushed up quickly, standing, and tossing his phone back into his pocket.

"I have to go." Nick said quickly, before he headed for the French doors.

Miley watched in surprise before she said softly, "I'm sorry."

Nick's eyes quickly shot back to meet Miley's before he nodded, "Don't worry about it."

Miley watched as he disappeared through the door before turning her eyes back over to the stretch of land, her vision blurred as her eyes quickly filling with tears. Quietly, to herself, she spoke, "I'm so sorry…"

--

Nick pulled into the long circular driveway, before he pulled his car to a stop. Seconds later, he saw her, standing in the distances, waiting alone on the doorsteps, tears streaming down her face. Nick's heart broke, as she inched closer, her fingertips grasping the handle, tugging it open, before she slid in. Without another word, he stepped on the accelerator.

--

Quietly Jake crept open the screen door, his eyes landing on the familiar brunette, a smile gracing his lips. Slowly inching closer to her, he spoke quietly, causing her to jump in surprise, "Where is your mind at?"

Her vibrant blue eyes met his, before she wiped away the fallen tears. Her voice soft and shallow, "Do you think things would be different if I hadn't left?"

Jake slowly sat down beside her, meeting her gaze, "What are you talking about Miley?"

"Nothing is the same anymore... no one needs me."

Miley said softly, her voice cracking, as the tears streamed down her face.

Jake let out a soft breath, before he spoke with composure, "Did you really think, he would be the same..."

Miley head whipped to meet Cody's her eyes widen, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jake let out a chuckle, shaking his head, "Miley.. I'm not stupid. I watched you and Nick dance around each other until you were fourteen. He always loved you Miley, in fact I know he still loves you. But he isn't the same person you left. None of us are. We all grew up. That's part of life, you couldn't really expect him to wait for you? I mean, I watched him the past four year, and yeah, he's changed. But there are a lot of things you don't know."

Miley shook her head, the rush of feelings inside of her pushing her over the edge, as she shouted, "That's the thing, I used to know everything. He used to tell me everything... if didn't want me to go, why didn't he stop me. He knew that I would've stayed for him. I would go through hell for him. He never wanted me... and now... he is just pushing me farther away."

The tears were falling faster, as Jake watched the girl that stood before him, his heart aching. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his arms, as he ran his fingertips through the brown waves, his voice soft, composed, "That's the thing Miles. You know that he loves you because he let you go. He knew that you couldn't stay... and as much as we all wanted you to stay, we couldn't hold you back."

The sounds of her muffled sob broke his heart, as he held her, there was no right or wrong. They had made their share of mistakes in the past, but looking back, a single memory stood out. And then the puzzle clicked, all this time he stood as an observer, watching them, and yet, he never understood. She left without a reason, or at least that what it played out to be. But the pieces finally fell into play, and before he could stop himself the words came pouring out, "What happen that night at the Jonas' Miley?"

Pulling away from his grips, Miley's body tensed, her bright blue eyes layered with tears, gazing back at Jake. Her heart racing, taking in his reflection, she knew the minute her eyes met his, that he finally understood. She shook her head, as the tears ran free. The pain it took to push the thoughts to the back of her mind, only to have it resurface was too much to bare. She could not articulate what she needed, she didn't have the strength to say what she needed to say, it was her best kept secret. And somehow, a single conversation, exposed it all, for Jake to see.

--

Pulling the car to a stop, Nick glance over to Ashley sobbing body. Gently placing a cautious hand onto her arm, as he ran his fingertips across her exposed arms, he spoke, his voice soft, "What happen?"

Ashley shook her head, the tears running down, as she turned to meet his eyes, the long trails of tears falling from her eyes. The minute it took Nick to meet her gaze, he knew.

Without another thought, he quickly enclosed her in his arms, because no words needed to be spoken. He did the one thing, he knew he could, he held her. Ashley buried her face against his chest as she allowed the tears to fall.

--

_4 years ago_

_It was stormy night, the falling raindrops never stopped the rich to mingle. The long trail of sleek black cars, stopping to allow the privilege to quickly shuffle their way to the door. Crisp black tuxes and long designer ball gowns don the beautiful people, diamonds and jewels hung around their bodies, screamed money. It was an order, the rich going out to prove to each other how much they were worth. Falling over each other, as they sipped champagne out of crystal flutes, the sound of business escaping out of the men's mouth, while the women gossiped the latest scandal. It was what they did to entertained their frivolous lives. _

_Nick stood in the shadow of the corner, quietly observing the crowd, and avoiding his father. Before he caught her eye, the brilliant green that watched him from across the room. He could feel her intense gaze just watching each and every moment. His eyes drifting across her face, meeting the soft part of her pink lips. She was beautiful, that much he knew but something more attracted him to her. He couldn't place the feeling, but as he watched her, something radiated him to move closer to her. Like a magnetic field pulling him closer to her, only to be stopped, as he made himself halfway through the room._

_"Nicholas!" The authorities voice called, his eyes drifting over to meet his father. _

_Quietly making his way towards his father, who were surrounded by a few other men, "Everyone, I would like you to meet my son, Nicholas."_

_A quick exchanged of hello's were exchanged before an older man asked quietly, "What are your plans?"_

_Before he could formulate a sentence, his father's voice filled the air, "We have great plans for Nick, he will be taking over the Newspaper Empire after all." Kevin announced flashing a row of perfect white teeth, the infamous society smile._

_Nick was screaming on the inside, he didn't want this life. But beyond why he felt inside, on his exterior, he held his head high, as his gaze met his father, smiling politely before excusing himself._

_Shuffling on his feet, he quickly made his way towards the direction he had seen Ashley earlier, only to find out that she left. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, he quietly escaped beyond the French doors and out onto the back patio._

_Taking in the rush of air, he felt free, allowing the cool air to hit against his skin, he watched from beneath of landing, that shielded the rain from falling down. The thick droplets that fell from the dark sky, as he stood in silences. His head was racing, the aching pain of emptiness he felt. Digging into the depths of his pocket, his hand grasp the silver phone, before he flipped it open, pressing the number one, as he waited. The sound of the loud rings, filled the hollow of his ears, before he heard her voice, "Hey you reach Miley's phone. I'm sorry I missed your call. Just leave me a message and I'll get back to you."_

_Sighing, as he waited for the tones, he spoke, "Hey Mi, it's Nick. I just wanted to call and tell you how much I miss you. I hope you are having fun in London..." _

_Groaning, as the frustration build within him, she was his best friend and yet, he felt like a stranger when he spoke to her, "Why does this feel all wrong? It's only be what? A week, and I already feel like we don't even know each other anymore. I need to hear your voice Miley... I just can't take all the pressure anymore, I can't even look at him. He is my father for god sakes. I just need to know that you are ok... that this wasn't the reason why you left... Because if this is what it came to... pushing you away... what am I suppose to do?" _

_The tears were running down his face, as he paused before he shook his head, "Just call me ok..."_

_His voice was soft, almost in defeat, as he flipped the phone shut, sliding it back into his pocket. Burying his face into the palms of his hand, he brushed away the fallen tears. She was gone, and a part of him blamed himself. He didn't keep his promise, he didn't make the pain go away, and she couldn't stay. He had let her down..._

--

_5 years ago_

_His callous finger tips ran across Miley's face, the long trails of tears running down her face, as she sobbed in pain. Her body shaking, as she cried, before he turned and walked away, leaving Miley alone and violated. Wrapping the thin cotton sheets around her naked body, she let out the compulsive sobs, as she cried, holding herself. The sound of the door closed, she glanced up around the large room, shaking her head, she quickly grabbed the strewn of clothes. Throwing it quickly onto her body. Sore from the pain she had just endure, she quietly slipped through the doorway, and down the long hallway, hoping to slipped through unnoticed, before a door swung open, causing her to jump._

_Her eyes met the same warm brown that had earlier had caused her such pain, she cowered in fear, the tears falling from her eyes, as Nick wrapped his arms around Miley's body. She flinched in reaction, as he pulled back, watching her, before he managed to form the words, "What's wrong?"_

_Shaking her head, the sounds of her sobs filled the quiet air._

_Moving closer, he wrapped his arms cautiously around her body, and she immediately leaned in, allowing his arms to wrap around her. Protect her. Quickly leading her into his room, he closed the door behind him, before he asked yet again, his sound filling the dark room, "What's wrong?"_

_A simple phrase, turned his world upside down, three words that would changed everything, "I was raped." _

_Nick's eyes widen in shock before his mouth hung open, before he spoke, "What?" _

_Shaking her head, as the tears pour down her face, her body shaking as she spoke, "I was raped." Nick shook his head almost immediately, pulling her into his arms, before he managed to muttered, "Who did this Miley?"_

_She shook her head, she couldn't find the strength, it all hurt. The inner depth within her felt empty as if she was stripped away from the one thing that was meant for her to cherish, to give to someone she love. _

_She was shaking, as Nick ran his hand softly, down her back, before he repeated, "You have to tell me who did this?" _

_The tears quickly filled her eyes before she spoke, her voice so soft, as she dropped the needle down, as it fell the ground her words, falling into the silence of the air, that rang louder than any needle, "Your father." And as he took in her words, he pulled back, looking at the girl in his arms, before he shook his head, "What? How can he do this to you?" _

_The fiery in his eyes was relevant, as he pushed himself away from her, and quickly headed for the door, before he voice called him back, "Please don't say anything. I just want to forget." _

_Her was sobbing again, as the tears fell from her eyes, his eyes running across her body, his heart breaking to pieces, before he nodded. "Everything will be ok Miley… I'm here. I'll always be here for you…" _

_She glanced up and met the warm brown staring back at her, her voice so soft, "Promise?" _

_Quickly padding across the open floor, he enveloped her into his arms, her face pressed hard against his chest, "I promise."_

A/N: Did you expect that? Reviews are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: HOLY! I know, I'm so so sorry for not updating as I said, it's been so busy and well I really lost all my interest in writing that a lot of my stories took the backseat. I truly apologize, but in honor of my 20th birthday, I decided to share my birthday celebration with a present to all my loyal readers. :) Thank you guys so much for your encouraging reviews, and hopefully this update will sustain you for a little bit. It's not exactly long, but I seriously had to push myself just to write it. In all honesty I have no idea where I'm taking the story, but if anyone has any ideas or suggestion. Let me know.

Plus, for any Sarah Dessen readers, her new book which I got for my birthday is freaking AMAZING! :) She is a writing genius.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Warmth of an Embrace**

Nick led Ashley inside the empty house, flicking on the lights aimlessly, before leading her up the stairs and down the long hallways of the Jonas' Manor. Standing just outside his bedroom door, he turned to take in the girl at his side, his eyes tracing over her shivering form, her wet clothes clinging to her body as he wrapped her arms around herself, he let out a quiet sigh. Enveloping her in his arms, she buried her face into the crook of his neck, as she let the sobs come.

Pushing open his bedroom door, he led her inside, closing the door behind him. She slowly gathered her composure before she pulled away from his embrace. Her eyes locked with the warm comforting brown that stared back at her. Losing herself in the familiarity, and before she knew it, she took the last step that separated them. Closing the small distance them, her lips collided with his, capturing his lips into a kiss. Reality seem to disappear.

--

Miley stood outside watching the rippling water that fell from the edge of the never ending pool at the Oken's estate. She turned slowly to meet the gaze of the blonde hair boy starring back at her. Standing before Cody, she felt at lost. He knew. He knew she had something to hide, and even as she stood there before him, she couldn't bring herself to break down the walls she had put up.

Opening her mouth to speak, the words just escaping her lips before a voice called out interrupting the couple, "Miles, we better get going. It looks like its going to pour."

Turning her head, she saw Adam standing at the screen door. Shifting her gaze back to Cody, she frowned, "I better go."

Turning on her heel, she headed up the steps to the back deck, before she felt a firm hand grasping her wrist. Stopping in her tracks, she turned back before her eyes met the green starring back at her, "I'm here for you Miley... whatever it is..."

Nodding her head, he release his grip. With quick steps Miley made her way over to Adam. They exchanged quick goodbyes with everyone inside, before she led Adam out to the car. Sliding into the seat, she drove them back to the Stewart's home.

--

Resting against the headboard, Nick buried his face into the palm of his hands. The duvet was loosely covering his bottom half, leaving his naked torso exposed. Letting out a deep sigh, he glanced over at the sleeping figure beside him, his eyes roaming the smooth curve of her body as she slept.

He felt the bed shift lightly, as Ashley tangled in sheets moved slightly, her breath still even, as she slept.

Reaching out lightly he traced the trail of dried tears that fell across her cheek, before he took a breath. There was so much he didn't understand, because at one moment in time, she made sense. She helped the aching feeling that he felt after Miley left. Even in the midst of all his confusion, he knew that one thing would always be the same. Settled there beside in that moment, was comfort.

Flashback

_He stood watching the falling raindrops on the little patch of cement, the dark thundering sky hovered above him. Gripping the silver phone in his hand, he let out a sigh, before slipping the phone back into his pocket. And that's when he heard it, the sound of footsteps shuffling behind him, as he turned quickly in the direction of the noise. His eyes landing on the creeping figure, before they came into view._

_A glimpse of blonde locks came into view as the flash of lighting filled the air, before his eyes met the green pair starring back at him. With cautious step, she made her way towards him, before she spoke, "Hey..."_

_Nick swallowed a breath, before he managed to find his voice, "Hey..."_

_She gave him a shy smile, before she closed the small distances between them, "You looked lonely out here, I thought you could use some company... I'm Ashley."_

_He nodded in greeting before he extended a hand, "Nick."_

_--_

_The hours passed that night quickly, before the found comfort in the arms of one another. Passing the minutes away with glass after glass of champagne. The found themselves later that night tumbling in movement, before collapsing in bed. With swift movements, and clumsy hands, peeling away the layers of clothes from each other body, they moved as one as they danced a dance of passion._

_That was the first night of the bittersweet never ending cycle._

End of Flashback

He allowed the memory to replay in the back of his mind before he felt the bed shift. He saw the fluttering of her eyelid, as it took in the faint glimmer of light peeking through the window. Taking in her surrounding before she sat up quickly, the thin sheet falling off her body exposing her bare back. The long curtain of blonde hair cascading down her back before she wound her arms tightly around her exposed chest, gazing across her shoulder her eyes met with Nick.

Even in the dim light of the room, he could make out the guilty expression behind her eyes, the sense of insecurity. With a warm smile, he patted the side of the bed. With hesitant movement, she shifted her weight onto the bed, before she tugged the edge of cotton sheet wrapping it around her body. Settling into the spot he motioned for her to come to, she felt his arm lift before resting onto her shoulder, pulling her in closer to him allowing her head to fall against his bare chest. The sound of their steady breath as she allowed herself to feel comforted in his arms. She couldn't explain it, even in their long strings of a never ending cycle, never once, had they ever truly had a moment like this. Ashley couldn't seem to placate her over thinking mind, but she didn't say a word, she just embraced the moment allowing the sound of Nick's steady beating heart lull her back into a slumber.

--

Miley led Adam through the Stewart's family home, the echoing sound of her footsteps reaching from wall to wall. She reached the end of the long hallway just outside the guest bedroom she had set up for Adam, turning to meet his observant gaze.

She opened her mouth to speak before closing it quickly as his voice filled the air, "That was some intense conversation you must have had out their with Cody, Miles."

Meeting his gaze, she knew he was watching her with careful eyes waiting to find a flaw in her facade, but it quickly shattered because she knew, he knew her better than she knew herself. Struggling with the words, broken paused in-between fragments sentences, "He... he.. wanted to know about that night..."

Like a wave she could envision the exact scene replaying through her mind as she shuddered in fear. He was slow in his movement as he took a step closer to her, before encompassing her in his arms, rubbing small circles on the small of her back, as she let the tears fall from her eyes. He knew the story, quite well in fact. Even when she had first left for London, when he met her the first day of orientation, he knew that she was something different. Guarded. Defensive.

And when the story unraveled, he couldn't help but feel anger. They build their relationship on healing her. And he thought he had succeeded, but the girl in his arms wasn't the girl that was healed from the emotional scar, she was the girl he first seen. The scared timid little girl, just ready to forget her past.

"I thought things were fine Miles, that things were better." He said quietly.

He could feel the small shiver running through her body, "It's so hard you know, to be in love with him. But I can't help but see his father every time I stared into his eyes... It doesn't matter now... he has Ashley."

Letting out a sigh as he felt her arms tighten around his waist, he could still feel the tears seeping into his shirt as she clung onto him. He wanted nothing more to help ease the pain. Without another word exchanged, he held her allowing her to free the burden she had suppress for so long.

* * *

A/N: A little Nick/OC and some Madam. Is it weird that I love Ashley's character? I know many do not agree with me, but we will see if I can finally work in some of that Niley you guys all want. I think its a long way coming though, just because I would need to step it all up, and not rush things. So until then sit tight. And fall in love with the complexity of a messed up family dynamic/ friendship relationship. If that even makes sense. Please review, it would probably encourage the writing process to flow through me. :)


End file.
